


Hello Angel

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jihoon's a grump lol it's cute, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not for the whole fic but yeah, Seventeen - Freeform, Short One Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform, Texting, Weird Fluff, i was listening to exo lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jihoon: did you seriously just send me a memeSoonyoungie: :cJihoon: blocked.Are you sure to wish to block Soonyoungie?Jihoon sighs loudly, half-naked form cold beneath his crisp white blankets as he exhales a "yes," and presses down on the block button.(soonyoung loves sending wholesome memes and he caught that block)(also known as evy lowkey loves soonhoon fluff)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: [Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLHXWhQnlgY) (literally the cutest song, I've had it on repeat while writing.)
> 
> Short one-shot bc this has been in my mind for days. 
> 
> I'll get back to my other stuff now haha. :)
> 
> This is unedited, tell me if you find mistakes please!!!!!!

New Message!

_Soonyoungie: my baby don't mess around because he love me sooooooo_

_Jihoon: fuck off._

_Soonyoungie_ is typing…

_Soonyoungie: I miss you_

_Soonyoungie:_ [media attached]

_Jihoon: did you seriously just send me a meme_

_Soonyoungie: :c_

_Jihoon: blocked._

_Are you sure to wish to block_ Soonyoungie _?_

Jihoon sighs loudly, half-naked form cold beneath his crisp white blankets as he exhales a “yes,” and presses down on the block button.

* * *

You have opened a chat with _S_coups_

_S_coups: soonyoung says you blocked him_

_superwoozi: I did_

_S_coups: do I even have to ask why_

_superwoozi: he sent me a kermit meme_

_S_coups: don't you hav-_

_actually i'm tired, bye_

_superwoozi: istg_

_superwoozi: bye_

_S_coups: coups says that if you don't make up w your_ _boyfriend he's gonna hack into your soundcloud -Wonwoo_

 _superwoozi: if he tries to i'll make sure to text_   _jeonghan the creepy pictures he has saved on_ _his phone_

_S_coups: coups fell off his chair -Wonwoo_

_superwoozi: good_

* * *

“ _Jihoonie,”_ the calling accompanies a series of rapid knocks, each bringing Jihoon closer to grabbing a fistful of hair and ripping it off in annoyance.

It's barely the crack of 12pm, and it's honestly interrupting his well-earned rest.

The voice on the other side of the door, belonging to his—irritating as fuck—boyfriend Soonyoung, is way too bright for such an early hour. It's as if the sun is residing behind the bolt, and true to the fact he was born at night, all Jihoon wants is to burrow further into his blankets.

It's a wonder how long it's silent before a heavy weight looms over resident burrito-blanket Jihoon, Soonyoung barely granting him a second to adjust before there are sloppy kisses being peppered over his cheeks and neck.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung repeats, all bright black eyes and messy blonde hair, burying his face into his boyfriend's neck as he continues to straddle him.

There's a guest residing in his pants that's somewhat grateful for the interruption, but personally, Jihoon isn't the biggest fan of being woken up to Soonyoung's prominent cologne and sticky saliva on his skin.

“You're really clingy, do you know that?” Jihoon grumbles, lifting his arms from the warmth of his sheets to wrap around Soonyoung's waist.

The chuckle Soonyoung releases is pleasantly deep, rumbling in Jihoon's ears as his boyfriend plants a tiny kiss below his earlobe.

“I know,” Soonyoung murmurs, Jihoon's annoyance steadily receding with each kiss that's placed down the column of his throat.

Jihoon mumbles a _“you're still clingy”_ as Soonyoung unbuttons the brunette's shirt and pulls down his pants.

* * *

New Message!

 _Soonyoungie:_ [media attached]

_Good morning baby_

_Jihoon: I unblock you and the first thing you send is_ _a dick pic?_

_Soonyoungie: did you not like it?_

_I can send you another meme_

_brb I have_ _a whole album on my phone_

_Jihoon: you just killed the mood_

_Soonyoungie: i'm sorry do you want me to revive_   _it for you?_

 _Jihoon_ is typing…

_Jihoon: if you're trying to sext it's not helping_

_Soonyoungie: sorry_

_did you want me to stop?_

_Jihoon: nah_  

 _Soonyoungie_ is typing…

_Jihoon: where are you_

_Soonyoungie: home, why?_

_Jihoon: open the gate i'll be there in ten_

_Soonyoungie:_ [media attached]

_see you soon!!!_

_Jihoon: is that another fucking meme_

_you know what_

_be grateful i'm horny and already almost at_ _your house_

_or else you'd catch that block_

* * *

“ _Jihoonie,”_ Soonyoung's voice is surprisingly deep, even as he recites the pet name and lugs Jihoon into bed.

It's late, streetlights pouring in through the window, offering them a glass of gold as the brunette shifts to straddle his boyfriend.

“Still clingy,” Jihoon chides, smirk in place as he kisses the blonde beneath him.

It's slow; always tender as heads and timid tongues move in sync to an imaginary beat. Their kisses are always incessantly romantic, even as nimble fingers tug at buttons and unzip pesky zippers.

Jihoon relishes in the steady pace, basking in the glory that is Kwon Soonyoung as they move beneath the sheets.

“Am I really clingy?” Soonyoung inquires, breathless and nestling into Jihoon's side.

The brunette laughs, pecking the blonde's forehead as he slides a confident arm around his waist, “not really, it's cute.” He rolls his eyes as Soonyoung grins gleefully before gently nipping at his shoulder.

* * *

_Soonyoungie: hey baby_

_Jihoon:_ [media attached]

_Soonyoungie: are my eyes deceiving me or_

_did you finally send me a meme_

_Jihoon: maybe_

_Soonyoungie: I think soonyoung died- Vernon_

_Jihoon: ofc_

[media attached]

_Soonyoungie: soo cute!!!!!_

_Jihoon_ is typing…

_Soonyoungie: gosh, you're such a cutie_

_what did I do to deserve you_

_Jihoon: why are you like this_  

_Soonyoungie: don't you like it? :(_

_Soonyoungie_ is typing…

_Jihoon: it's cute, and I love you_

_so of course I like it_

_Ew, that's fucking greasy_  

_Soonyoungie: I love you tooo, grease ball_


End file.
